


Sixteen

by Blood and Weetabix (melchiorstiefel)



Series: People-Watching [2]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3080588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiorstiefel/pseuds/Blood%20and%20Weetabix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened when you were sixteen...</p><p>Part two of my three-part series on coming out - "People-Watching".</p><p>Also, Day Five of Lovely Little Ficlets</p><p>This is pretty crap, but I needed to get it out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen

It happened when you were sixteen. You'd spent much of the past year in the park with him, just watching the people playing and chatting and laughing.

You never really talked about it, but it became a thing.

* * *

It's easy, it's familiar. Being with Pedro was always comfortable, but now you have a shared activity.

Or, a passivity, you suppose.

But you don't ever make plans. Not once have you woken up and texted him "Let's go lie on the hill"

And he never does either.

Until he does.

* * *

It's almost exactly a year since you first came out to him on that hill. Since then, you've come out to more people - to friends, to family, and it's common knowledge at school - but Pedro is still special.

Pedro will always be the first guy you came out to.

Of course, you're not quite stupid enough to think of this as your anniversary. But it is a sort of celebration.

He arrives, exactly on time, and unceremoniously throws himself on the ground beside you.

"Girls playing football over there are hot," he greets you, and you follow his gaze.

Honestly, you don't know what you expected, but yes, there are girls, yes they are playing football, and yes they're rather attractive, for what your opinion is worth.

"Hmmm" is all you can say (all you ever say) and Pedro smirks from beside you.

"I think the ref is that goalie's boyfriend." Pedro muses, and this gets your attention.

"He's good," you shrug non-committally, though maybe you check him out for a while longer than necessary.

"Good? He's HOT, Balthy!"

You notice that Pedro is still looking in their direction, probably a little too intently, but you don't hold it against him. After all, you've been known to zone out when checking out a hot guy before. How can you blame Pedro for staring at the hot girls in shorts?

"In fact, he's too hot, Balth!"

"I know. He's hot. But you said it yourself - he's that girl's boyfriend! Why do you think I stand a chance with him?"

"Oh, I don't. He's too hot for you, Balth, I might have to keep him for myself."

That... Isn't what you expected. After all...

"You're straight! That's not fair."

Pedro turns to you at last, and you see the pain in his eyes.

"When did I say I was straight?" You recognise that tone and tense beside him, but you keep your gaze.

"I'm sorry" is all you can say. You know the pain that people's assumptions can cause.

You sit there for a while, just facing each other.

"I'm bi, Balthy." Pedro says at last.

* * *

You were sixteen when he came out to you.

 

 


End file.
